


Корица и одна порция сахара

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Тайга приходила обычно через десять минут после самой Рины, улыбалась бармену, расплачивалась и спустя пару минут уходила, забрав заказ. Для Рины это тоже стало уже своего рода ритуалом, и нарушать его было страшно".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корица и одна порция сахара

Каждый день она видела её в этом кафе.

Тайга была идеалом женственности. Она носила длинные волосы до лопаток, которые каким-то образом находила время завивать по утрам, всегда улыбалась и наверняка очень вкусно готовила. Что-нибудь из правильной, здоровой пищи, судя по тому, какой хрупкой фигуркой обладала.  
Именно об этом думала Рина, сидя за своим столиком и рассматривая стоящую на кассе девушку. Первый раз она заметила ее здесь на прошлой неделе и уже на третий день узнала имя — слишком необычное для японки, — подсмотрев его на стаканчике с кофе. Кофе Тайга тоже каждый раз брала один и тот же: стандартный капучино с корицей и одной порцией сахара. Рина не любила куда-то спешить по утрам, поэтому спокойно сидела на своем месте и развлекала себя тем, что каждый раз подмечала какие-то новые детали, касающиеся этой девушки.

Сама Рина совершенно на нее не походила. Она была невысокой, любила спорт, волосы обычно собирала в хвост, каблукам предпочитала кеды или балетки, любила вкусно поесть и громко заразительно смеялась. Она могла без малейших проблем уже через несколько минут стать душой абсолютно любой компании, что, впрочем, не мешало ей порой робеть перед семпаями.  
Познакомиться с Тайгой она тоже никак не решалась, несмотря на то, что видела её каждый рабочий день. Та приходила обычно через десять минут после самой Рины, улыбалась бармену, расплачивалась и спустя пару минут уходила, забрав заказ. Для Рины это тоже стало уже своего рода ритуалом, и нарушать его было страшно.  
А потом в один день привычное постоянство рухнуло само собой.

Тайга опоздала. Когда она не зашла в кафе ни через десять, ни через двадцать минут, Рина со вздохом поднялась со своего места и направилась к стойке, где к этому времени уже начала собираться очередь. Это было неудивительно: до начала рабочего дня оставалось полчаса, а между восемью утра и половиной девятого на самом деле действительно большая разница. Утвердившись в мысли, что хоть что-то этим неправильным утром должно оставаться неизменным, Рина сделала заказ. Она как раз заканчивала насыпать корицу в свой капучино, когда хлопнула входная дверь. Тайга стояла на пороге, закусив губу и обреченно глядя на уже приличную очередь.

— Тай-чан! Тебе как обычно?

Бармен приветливо взглянул на девушку, но та лишь покачала головой.

— Я жутко опаздываю, так что обойдемся без утренней дозы кофеина, — усмехнулась Тайга. — До завтра.

— Подожди, пожалуйста!

Рина открыто улыбнулась и подошла к удивленно застывшей девушке.

— Вот, возьми. Стандартный капучино, корица и одна порция сахара.

Тайга растерянно смотрела на протянутый ей стаканчик, не решаясь взять.

— Бери, — настойчиво повторила Рина. — Всё же ты опаздываешь, а я никуда не спешу. Так будет более справедливо, не находишь? К тому же… что-то по утрам должно оставаться постоянным.

И, смущенная взглядом смеющихся глаз, Тайга сдалась. Она робко улыбнулась, принимая кофе, и поклонилась, пряча лицо за волосами, отчего тихое «спасибо» было едва слышно.  
А на следующий день смущаться пришлось уже самой Рине — осторожного «можно присесть?» и куда более уверенной, нежели предыдущим утром, улыбки.

 

При более близком знакомстве Тайга оказалась не такой идеальной, но именно этим очаровала Рину еще сильнее. Она вовсе не сидела ни на каких диетах и с удовольствием ела пасту, которую Рина иногда готовила им на ужин. Она на самом деле была не такой уверенной в себе, какой выглядела, каблуки по вечерам со вздохом облегчения безжалостно закидывались в шкаф, а узкое платье сменялось немного растянутой футболкой, которая чуть спадала с правого плеча, заставляя Рину смущенно отводить взгляд.  
Рина полюбила по вечерам расчёсывать Тайге волосы, те самые локоны, которыми когда-то так восхищалась издали. За ночь, свободно рассыпанные по подушке, они снова путались, и Тайга действительно вставала каждое утро на час раньше, чтобы привести их в порядок. Рина подшучивала над ней, лениво валяясь в постели, счастливая тем, что Тайга делала это всё — причёска, каблуки, платье — для других, а ей позволяла видеть себя домашней, уютной и такой настоящей.

Рина умиротворенно наблюдала за утренними сборами Тайги, но в конце концов всё же неохотно вставала, чтобы начать собираться самой.  
Им еще нужно было успеть зайти за кофе.


End file.
